WTF 2
by Bells-n-Akira
Summary: A continued tale of hilarity, ninjas, and bad language
1. The Return

There was a commotion, and I watched with narrowed eyes as the bastard and his flunkies walked oh-so-nonchalantly toward my hiding place. Not that I was hiding, just concealing my position.

"I wonder where she is?"

"Heh, not like it matters." Said the tallest male, puffing on his ciggerette. "She's a girl, so she probably couldn't hit the side of a barn from the inside."

"Hey, idiot," Said a short female with eyes that suggested exhaustion, coming to my rescue, unnecessarily, but it was touching, nonetheless. "Don't talk about her like that. Or any other women, for that matter, and put out the freakin' cancer stick. I, for one, do not want to die of lung cancer." She took the little roll of tobacco and smushed it under the heel of her size five industrial combat boots. "Can we just get on with it? The sooner we find her, the sooner I can shoot her and get this thing over with."

"Hey, who gave you permission to take that? And why are you even talking? I'm in charge of this platoon, and I-"

"Are a complete and utter moron, and are just barely passing marksmanship, where I am currently passing with higher marks than even she is, so shut your trap and listen to me when I tell you to stop talking and just look for her, alright?" She was glaring for all she was worth, and I was proud. So much anger conveyed, and not a single curse word. Maybe it IS possible... Whatever.

I focused my attention back on the other team, and decided to take pity on the poor trapped rats. I pressed the send button on my cell, and suddenly the clearing erupted with the ringing of gunfire, and they scattered, confused, running about in the now-closed-in ring of tires where they had so convieniently wandered. I aimed my rifle and picked them off one by one, until, regretfully, the only one I had left to shoot was the female. Then, I smirked, hitting upon an idea. I slid out of my perch and snuck up behind her, then grabbed both of her wrists and pinned her down, sat on her, and held my rifle at her.

"Alright, kiddies, mission failure." I announced, and they all smiled at me.

"Not so fast." Suddenly, they all had their rifles pointed at me.

"Ah, but that's cheating, kiddies, I shot you all." Shin-chan smirked and motioned at them with her hand, and they all opened their jackets to reveal... "Flak jackets? Very nice of you to plan ahead. Who?" They all pointed to Shin-chan, and I stood up and held my hand out toward her.

"I thought of the whole thing, even the fight."

"To throw me off the trail... Did you intentionally wander into my trap?"

"Yes."

"Heh, you're growing up, kiddy." I ruffled her hair. "Alright, I guess I had to call this mission success." I paused. "And with no casualties. You didn't shoot me, you just held me at gunpoint."

"Is that wrong?" She asked, suddenly anxious.

"No, that's better than I could have done, actually. It's always for the best if you can avoid killing someone." She grinned and then ran off, her team following after, except for Sam.

"So, Cate, I-"

"Save it."

"But I-"

"I said save it." I started to walk away, but then he grabbed my elbow.

"Why don't you ever let me finish my sentences?"

"Get out of my way."

"... I was just going to ask if you wanted to go to the beach with us this Saturday."

"No."

"Just go to the damn beach."

_... Something tells me this is a very bad idea. _"Fine."

"Awesome! Just meet me outside of the Academy by noon on Saturday. I promise you won't regret this!" He leaned in and I dodged.

"..." I walked away.

-x-

On Saturday, I met with Sam and a bunch of other kids outside the school, and we walked to the beach, the others all decked out in various swimsuits and carrying surfboards and umbrellas.

"Want me to carry your umbrella, Cate?" I looked at him.

"What umbrella?"

"You brought one, didn't you? You'll burn otherwise."

"I don't burn easily." I replied. "Listen."

"What?" He sounded a little too excited, so I knew my next words were for the best.

"Forget about me. You're a little obsessed. It's unhealthy. And besides," I shot him a look, "You can't be enjoying getting rejected on all levels."

"I didn't get rejected on ALL levels. You agreed to come to the beach with me."

"Not necessarily. I came because of," I pointed at the beach, which was littered by surfer boys in swimming trunks. "That. Surfing competition."

"Wow, Cate.. You can do anything..."

"No, I don't surf, I hate water. Saiden's in it. I had to come and see if she wipes out."

"..."

"Fuji!" We both turned, and he gasped, to see the normally no-exposure Akira Saiden clad only in a black bikini top and shorts. She grinned and waved, and the odd thought that her dad might cough up a lung if he saw her like that crossed my mind. I smirked and waved back.

"Yo, Saiden." I walked over, Sam tailing me, and untied my shoes, leaving them on the sand by Saiden's normal clothes, and then put my socks on top of my boots. "How's it?"

"Eh. The sun is hot, the sky is blue, the wind is blowing and the waves are big. Paradise."

"Fuji?"

"Hey, Fuji!"

"Hey!" A horde of topless surfer boys all ran over at once, and I sort of wondered how many of them went to the Academy.

"Hey, boys."

"Wanna come take the board for a test ride?" One of them asked. I looked him over. Guy like that, I know what he wanted.

"No, I don't like water." I smirked. "It's really too bad, you're kinda cute." He turned three kinds of red, and the others all just laughed. "So, anyway-"

"Hey." We all looked over at the guy standing behind me, and I lifted an eyebrow.

"What?"

"If you aren't participating in the competition, then get out of the competitor's area." I straightened, and was about to salute and leave.

"Well, sir, I guess I-" Akira pulled me over next to her, smirking up at the guy.

"What she means to say is that she's a competitor." I froze as the guy then got my name and walked away, before spinning around and looking at Akira.

"What the bleeding gay hell, **(A/N: ITS SPARK-LAY lawls) **Kira? Are you off your rocker?" I asked incredulously.

"What?"

"Don't even fake innocent with me! You know damn well I don't like water and I can't swim!"

"Get over it."

"Over what, the fact that my death looms imminent?"

"Your fear. Get over it, and get better." She said, and her words seemed eerily familiar. "Remember that old hobo we met outside the Rec Center that time?"

"Oh, is that who said it?"

"Yeah."

"I thought it was some Jedi master, or something."

"He might've been..." We stared off into space, calculating the odds that the old hobo was a Jedi master, and then I shook my head.

"That doesn't change the fact that now, I'm gonna die because of you." I said, poking her. "And I don't even have a swimsuit, and I am NOT getting in the water in these pants. They take forever to dry out if they get _rained_ on, much less soaked in ocean water." She handed me a bag and said,

"Go change."

"What?"

"Go. I'll go jack a board for you." She pointed to a building, and shoved me into the dressing room.

-x-Sam POV-x-

I waited outside for her, because her friend, the one with the weird hair, told me to. Suddenly, she walked out in a navy blue bikini top and white shorts.

"SAIDEN, YOU WILL DIE PAINFULLY!" She yelled, and her friend just snickered and ran off. Cate ran off after her, and I heard yelling, swearing, a loud crash, and a cat yowling. Then, they came back laughing and patting each other on the back. Then, Cate attempted to break several sticks and a rock over her friend's head, and her friend just laughed. I sighed. Cate is so beautiful when she's infuriated.

-x-Cate POV-x-

The day passed in a flash, and with me practicing staying afloat on the stupid board in the stupid water off where no one could see me.

When it came time for Kira to go out there, I came back to watch, hoping silently that she would humiliate herself. Then it was my turn.

_Time to die in the briny depths of the ocean..._ I paddled out to the waves, and stood on the board, praying that I wouldn't fall off and die.

-x-Akira POV-x-

I watched her surfing, and was sort of surprised. I had expected that she would've fallen by now. She was... Actually pretty good...

"Aw, no fair..." I whined. "She was supposed to fallen by now and proven that I'm better than her at everything."

But when, after letting out a yelp, she fell off the board, I was already in the water and going after her.

"Cate!" I yelled, then dove under the water and found myself face-to-jaws with a big blue, somewhat familiar-looking shark. I scowled and punched that sucker in the face, then went around it and found Cate. She was unconscious, and the cord that connected her board to her ankle was caught around a piece of coral. I got to work immediately untangling it, and then dragged her back to the shore, where she was set upon by a team of trained medics. As soon as her back hit the sand, though, she rolled over on her hands and knees and coughed up a shitload of seawater. She looked over at me.

"That's why I don't like water, dumbass." She hissed, and then passed out. I was soon to follow her, with a sigh that expressed a lot of my exasperation.

-x-

When I opened my eyes, I was sitting in an arena, and I frowned. This didn't seem right...

"Ah, Gods, what happened?" Wait was that... Oh shit... I looked over and saw Ino.

"C-Cate?" I whispered, and she looked over at me.

"Wha- Oh fuck." She laid her head back. "Well, that's a load. Try to surf, end up as a pig. Genius."

"Oh shut up. I've got pink hair."

"I had it, and now it's blonde." She paused. "At least I'm not flat-chested again."

"Damn, I forgot."

"Heh. Forehead Girl."

"Pig."

"I can be a pig. Oink."

"Hah hah."

"Ino, what's wrong with you?" We both looked over and saw Shikamaru.

"What do you mean? I just got beaten by SAKURA, of all people, and now I find I didn't even really lose, I TIED. I mean, god." She said, closing her eyes and frowning. I lifted an eyebrow.

"Why not just tell the real reason you're upset is because I'm smarter than you, AND because I've got Sasuke-kun on my team." I halted slightly with the suffix, and she smirked at me briefly.

"Okay, okay, I guess you won. Friends?"

"Okay." We smiled at each other, and then hugged. Shikamaru walked away, saying,

"Girls are such a drag." We laughed under our breath, and then she stood up and walked away, and I followed. She was sneaking up on Kakashi? Not gonna work...

"Not going to work, Ino." He said, and she pouted.

"Ah, you're so mean, Moron-sensei." She said softly, and started to turn the other way, and he looked at her over the top of his book.

"... Catie?" She looked back at him over her shoulder and smirked.

"In the flesh, more or less." She said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Baka."

"Dobe." She laughed, and I did too, and then we fell to the ground in a fit of laughter.

"What's the matter with Ino and Sakura?" Naruto asked, and we just laughed harder. I was only laughing because she was, and she was probably only laughing because I was. It happens to us all the time.

Finally, Cate caught her breath and smiled at him.

"Hey, Uzumaki-kun." He gasped.

"Ca-" My hands and hers both slapped over his mouth.

"Don't announce it to the world, kid, you, Moron-sensei, and Uchiha are the only ones who know who we are." Cate hissed. "You want us to get dragged off to Ibiki?"

He shook his head, and we released him. He immediately pounced on Cate, hugging her and telling her play-by-play everything that had happened since she'd been gone. She just chuckled and patted his head, and reacted appropriately to whatever he was telling her, be it him in battle or Sasuke stealing his glory again. I could tell she had missed him.

"Hey, Piggy..."

"Yeah?"

"When are we?" I asked her softly. She paused and looked around.

"I believe that this is the preliminary round of the third part of the Chuunin exams."

"Ah."

"Yes."

"I wish it'd been you two in the fight instead of Sakura-chan and Ino." Naruto said, and sighed. "That would have been hella lot more interesting." Cate whacked him on the head.

"Watch your language, little brother." She hissed.

"How come you get to cuss and I don't?"

"Just do as I say and not as I do, Uzumaki-kun." She said.

"Hmph." He started pouting, and she ruffled his hair.

"Hey." We both turned to the voice.

"What... Erm..." I blinked and leaned over toward Cate. "Name." I whispered and she sighed.

"Kankurou." She responded, also whispering.

"So, Canker sore." I started.

"Kankurou." He interrupted.

"Whatever, Conk-your-toe. What do you want?"

"... I came over here to talk to the blond one. Step aside, ladies." He motioned for us to part, but Cate and I just smirked.

"I am no lady, I am a gentlewoman. There's a difference. I wear pants." She told him, then looked him over. "And you wear an all-black bodysuit. Aren't you from the Sand Village?"

"Yes, and?"

"Are you an idiot? What are you thinking, running around in that weather in that outfit? Do you want to die of heatstroke?" I said, infuriated.

"... You sound like my mother."

"It could be worse." Cate told him. "She could sound like your girlfriend."

"I don't have one."

"Hey, Forehead, good news, the dude in the pigsuit is single."

"Shove it, Piggy."

"And on that note..." Cate wandered away, leaving me with a weirdo in a pigsuit.

"So, er... I didn't catch your name..." He said, looking away, and I quickly swallowed the bile that rose in my throat.

"I didn't drop it."

"Uh... How much does a penquin weigh?"

"Enough to feed the polar bear."

"Have I seen you somewhere before?"

"Yes, that's why I don't go there anymore."

"You wound me."

"Good. Get lost." I went after Cate to give her a stern talking-to. And by talking-to, I mean a ferocious beatdown.

"As if you could, Bitch." She said softly, and I jumped.

"What in hell?"

"I'm a fucking ninja, stupid."

"Whatever." I said petulantly.

"Look, the next match is Lee-kun versus Gaara-san." She said, leaning over the rail. I followed her example.

The proctor went through his spiel, and then backed up and said, "Fight!"

"Bet Gaara wins." I whispered.

"Bet you'll end up rooting for both of them."

Much to my dismay, Akira was right. I couldn't help but to root for them both. I sighed heavily and walked away, my shoulder bumping someone on my way to the bathroom.

"Cate." I turned.

"Uchiha."

"..."

"Well?"

"..."

"..."

"...Hm..."

I looked at him. "I'm glad we had this talk, Uchiha." I said, and he appeared confused. I turned and resumed my trek to the bathroom.

"Would it... Upset you if... I left?" He asked, looking at the wall, and I looked at him.

"Would that make you want to not leave?" I asked, getting a nasty sinking feeling in my stomach.

"Not if I feel it's absolutely necessary." He said, looking back at me, and I looked him in the eyes, unintentionally pinning him in place.

"Then why bother asking? If it won't matter, isn't it better just to draw your own conclusions?" He opened his mouth to say something, but I just walked away. When I got to the bathroom, I stared at myself in the mirror, thinking aloud. "He's already considering leaving..." My hands clenched the counter tightly, and I sighed, straightening. "Operation: Make Him Stay is in effect!" I grinned at my reflection. "Nuthin' to it but to do it!"

"Alright, I won, Pig."

"Technically we both did." I said. "Neither of us gains a thing, Forehead." She scowled at me, but accepted defeat, and we watched the rest uninterestedly. When we were finally dismissed, we all went out to eat together, Squad 7 and Ino and I.

It was relatively quiet, save the occasional comment about the matches, the competition, the weather, the past, anything we could think of to talk about. It was a bit strained, mine and Kira's unexplained reappearance.

"Welcome back, you two." Kakashi said late that night, and Uzumaki-kun raised his glass.

"To my two favorite kunoichi." He said, keeping his voice low. I gave him a approving smirk, then raised my glass.

"To returning home." I said softly.

"To kick-ass ninja moves." Kira said, raising her glass and earning a chuckle from those at the table.

"To comrades." Kakashi said, raising his.

Uchiha raised his glass as well, and we sat quietly, stunned and waiting for his toast. I, for one, was not expecting him to take part in this. "To.. Tolerable kunoichi." He said, smirking, and we laughed, clinked our glasses together, and drank. We continued to talk until Kira decided that toasting would make a great drinking game and ran home to write it down, and Kakashi skipped out on the bill. Uchiha threw some money on the table and left for home, saying he wanted to get home before it got too late, and Uzumaki-kun and I agreed. We parted ways just outside with promises to meet up for training the next day.

I walked to Ino's place.

**Who're you? Why are you here? What's going on?**

Oh no... Not again...

_Jeez, Calm down, Pig. My name is Cate Fuji, and I've temporarily taken over your body. I'll be out as soon as I possibly can._

**Who's to say you aren't lying?**

_Who's to say I am? Look, girl, all I can say at this point is that you just have to trust me._

**And why should I trust you?**

_You really have no choice, do you?_

**That's a cruddy reason to trust you...**

_What exactly it is you're afraid I'm going to do? I won't hurt your body since I'm in it, and that would be stupid. I won't take your 'Sasuke-kun' either, since, frankly, his attitude disgusts me._

**The attitude sucking is made up for by his broad shoulders, intelligent eyes, and hot ass.**

_Once again, he disgusts me... Hot ass aside. Besides, even if I did try to steal him away, I'm in your body._

**And?**

_And... He'd only fall in love with you_.

**Oh. Mkay... Hey, are you as tired as me?**

_Yeah, actually... I am..._

I climbed the stairs, Ino guiding me to her room. I fell onto her bed, and was asleep just as my head hit the pillow.

_I found myself in a huge dark room. I looked to my left, and couldn't see the wall. I looked to my right; no wall. I looked up and was startled to discover a giant statue towering over me. 12 figures shrouded in darkness perched on the fingers of its outstretched hands. Voices rang in the silent cavern. The voices lowered, as though I'd been discovered, and they didn't want me to know what was happening just yet._

_"When first we tried, it was unsuccessful."This voice seemed somewhat familiar. "When next we tried, the demons were drawn in closer, but with this jutsu, we shall bring them all the way through the veil. Their power shall be ours." I felt anticipation, pride, greed, and approval. Strangely, I felt another emotion that overshadowed these, and I could feel that it didn't belong in this cavern. I sort of flew backward out of the room and began flying over the countryside so quickly that I couldn't have recognized it if I tried. I was being pulled steadfastly toward the feeling of hatred. As I drew closer, the hatred began taking on a heat, burning me. Yet, it seemed that coexisting with the sweltering hatred was the arctic chill of loneliness. I had to know who was feeling these things so strongly, and I drew closer._

_"It's you..." I whispered, following him. "I ought to have guessed... There's perhaps one other person it could've been..." I reached out, giving in to the urge to touch him, to make him aware of my presence, to comfort him._

_Suddenly, I saw hands flashing through hand seals, felt a huge burst of chakra. I heard someone whimpering, crying, in pain. I was startled when I realized it was me. "Heat, oh gods so much heat please gods kill me its so hot I'm dying my skin is cooking my bones are warping snapping it hurts oh gods it hurts make it stop PLEASE!"_

_There was a bright flash of light and a loud crack, and my pain ended._

Rayne- Alright, Bella is taking a nap, but is verry happy that WTF got so many reviews.

Cate- and one of them said I would be good with Uchiha. (-_-); and not the hot one, either.

Akira- cuz he is miiiiiine

Cate- stuff it up your *censored* nose with a rubber *censored* hose.


	2. Uchiha's House

_There was a bright flash of light and a loud crack, and my pain ended._

-xXx-

I woke slowly, and groaned. I sat up carefully, rubbing my throbbing head, before nausea overwhelmed me and I vomited on the floor. "Guh..." I muttered, then stood. I stumbled to the door before I realized that I felt taller. I looked around, saw that I was still in Yamanaka's room, and rushed to the mirror. I locked eyes with my black-haired, blue-eyed reflection and almost fainted. I was myself. I got dressed in a pair of pants and a tank top that I found in Yamanaka's closet and ran downstairs.

"Ino! Get your lazy ass down here, you have work to do!" I stopped and narrowed my eyes.

"Ino is indisposed." I said. Ino's mom glared at me.

"Who the hell are you?" She snapped, and I straightened up, prepared to fight, when Kira ran in.

"Oh there you are! Apologies, Yamanaka-san, for your trouble." She said, before shoving me out the flowershop door. She smacked my arm. "What the hell, Fuji? When were you going to tell me you'd gotten your own skin back?"

"I woke up with it, Saiden." I grinned. "Wanna race?" She grinned back.

"First one to the training grounds wins!" She took off, running at full speed. I'd never catch her, I knew, but I had a secret weapon. Namely, Saiden was going the wrong way.

-x-

"What the hell, Fuji?" She growled, tackling me. She grabbed my wrists and pinned me down. "You cheated!" I twisted my arm out of her grip and rolled over her, pinning her facedown.

"Not my fault your sense of direction is for shit." I sneered, and she threw me off and tackled me into the water.

"Girls! Enough!" We straightened quickly, and saw Kakashi, Uchiha, Haruno and Uzumaki-kun were staring at us. I coughed.

"Er, sorry, Moron-sensei..." I said, scratching my shoulder. I blushed for embarassment when I noticed Uchiha staring at me. "What the fuck are you lookin' at, Uchiha?" I asked defensively.

"A drowned rat." He responded, and I stepped forward to hit him when Kakashi's gaze caught my eyes and I was shamed into stillness.

"Explain, ladies, and make it good." He said.

"Well, I had this dream last night, and... Well... I guess someone did a jutsu to summon us but... I mean it's just ridiculous, but-"

"Spit it out."

"In my dream... They called us demons." I made eye contact with him. "They said that this time they would pull us all the way through the veil and harness our power." He nodded. "I guess it worked. That's why you now see what I actually look like." I spread my arms and spun around. Kakashi nodded again.

"Well, again, welcome home, girls." He smiled, and looked at the sky. "Oh, would you look at that. I need to go." He disappeared. Kira and I were mobbed.

"Cate-san, it's so good to see you for real!" Haruno gushed, hugging me. "I thought I'd dreeamed you!" I patted her back.

"Er, yeah, good to see you as well."

"Cate-chan!" Uzumaki-kun said excitedly. "This is what you really look like?" I nodded.

"Yup." I pointed to a scar on my arm. "I got this from a fishing accident." I pointed to another on my chin. "This one was from falling out of a tree."

"And the one on your ankle?" Uchiha asked, and I looked at it.

"Er, I cut myself shaving." I said, slightly embarassed. Suddenly, fatigue hit me hard, and I wavered on my feet. "Whoa, I need-" As the world turned black and I fell, I saw Kira fall as well, and felt someone catch me.

-x-

I woke up in a dark room. I looked around, but couldn't see the walls. Flashing back to the dream I'd had, I tried to sit up, but something was restraining me. My pulse was pounding in my ears. It was so loud that I had trouble hearing over it. I swallowed hard, trying to supress the fear that burned at the back of my throat like bile. I heard something soothing, and it helped me calm myself enough to figure out what it was. Breathing. Someone was sleeping nearby. I tried again to sit up, this time breaking the restraint. As it fell heavily into my lap, I realized it was an arm. I turned to it, following it to it's owner, and was relieved that the person who it belonged to was sound asleep. I snuck away from the sleeper and out of the room, breathing more evenly as I got away from the dark. I walked slowly down the hall toward a room with light. I pressed myself against the wall, listening, and heard breathing, deep and even. Someone was sleeping in there as well. I looked around the corner, and breathed a deep sigh of relief. I knew where I was. I walked softly but confidently down the hall to where the library was, wanting to make sure I knew exactly where I was. I eased the door open and happened upon Uchiha reading.

"Uchiha, why am I here?" I asked him, and he looked up from his book.

"Well, Naruto and I talked about it, and decided that we couldn't take you and your friend to the hospital, because they might ask questions we wouldn't know how to answer, and his place is a mess, so we decided to bring you here." He said, and turned back to his book. I frowned, and then shrugged.

"Well as long as you weren't trying to kidnap me, it's all good." I responded, and he smirked at me.

"You'd be easy to kidnap, since no one knows you exist outside of my squad, and you have a tendency to pass out and wake up at my house." I chuckled.

"I seem to indeed." I yawned and sat in the window seat, leaning against a bookcase. I looked around sleepily. The sun was setting outside, and the golden sunlight colored the library with warmth and beauty. I curled up on the thin cushion and drifted in and out of consciousness as the sunlight slowly dripped off Uchiha's face and disappeared.

-x-Sasuke POV-x-

I picked Cate up and carried her to a room with a bed in it. _If I try to put her back in with Saiden, I'll be accused of molestation._ I thought, and decided to take Cate to my room and dump her on the bed, then sleep on the couch. She smiled in her sleep, and I kicked an end table. Swearing under my breath, I dumped her on my bed and turned to leave, but she had hold of my arm. I tried to pull away, but she rolled and pulled me in bed behind her. Mortified but unable to escape, I stayed.

-x-Cate POV-x-

I woke in the dark, once again hearing Kira's soft breathing. I rolled over and snuggled closer to my sort-of sister, winding my legs with hers to keep her on the bed. I hugged her, kissed her forehead, and closed my eyes to fall back asleep.

"Mmph..." She mumbled, and started whimpering in her sleep. I stroked her hair slowly.

"Mother..." I froze. That was not Kira's voice. Shit. I am not in bed snuggling with my best friend. Fuck. Uchiha tightened his grip on me. "Itachi-nii-san, why?" I tried to escape, backing up and trying to disengage, but it wasn't working. "Why would you-"

"Goddammit, Uchiha!" I hissed. "Wake the fuck up!" He stubbornly stayed asleep. I wiggled and squirmed and worked my way out of his embrace, finally getting out. He thrashed around on his bed, and I punched his shoulder. He jerked awake and looked around.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You were having a bad dream, kid." I said, and left the room, flushed. I walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I stood at the sink, staring at my reflection. "Ok, what the hell?" I asked myself.

"Good question, un."

-xXx-

For those of you who read this part, I want to answer a question someone asked me in a review. In ch 16 of WTF, when Cate met Deidara, the reason it seemed as though she knew him is because Cate and Akira watched _Naruto _when they before they were sucked into the ninja world. So that's that. If you have questions, review and I'll answer them.

Love, Bells-n-Akira


	3. New Discoveries

"Good question, un." I looked up and saw Deidara. He reached out for me. I spun around and tried to defend myself. He grabbed hold of my hair and yanked me to the ground, bringing tears to my eyes.

"Fuck, what now?" I grumbled, and flipped over, ignoring the pain in my head as I planted my heel in his face. He let go of my hair and stumbled backward, gingerly touching his broken nose. I got onto my hands and toes and bailed out of there as fast as I could. I felt him turn back to me but never looked back. "EVERYBODY FUCKING WAKE UP HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" I screamed, banging on doors and walls. I managed to get outside before one of those damned exploding birds got itself caught in my hair. I yanked it out, throwing it as far as I could and losing some hair in the process.

"Fuji, what the hell is wrong?" Saiden asked, fury on her face. "Who the hell was trying to kill you, you moron? There's no one here, dammit!"

"The hell there isn't!" I snapped, and looked around. "I need to bail, Saiden. You comin'?" She snorted.

"I'm perfectly-" I grabbed her arm.

"Akira, please..." I said, and she faltered. She stared at me for a while.

"Okay, Cate." She responded. "But where will we go?" I shrugged.

"Someplace away from Uzumaki-kun."

"Cate-chan! You can't leave!"

Akira and I turned to Uzumaki-kun. "Why not, small fry?" She asked him, and he stopped in front of us, bent at the waist with his hands on his knees, panting.

"The final stage of the Chuunin exams is tomorrow!" He responded, "You have to come and watch me!"

I looked at Saiden, and she at me, and I sighed. "We can't."

"But... Can't we just leave tomorrow?" She asked.

"Look, I know why you want to stay, but keep in mind that he currently is under orders to fucking RIP your SOUL out."

"But Ita-"

"Saiden, no. It's too risky."

"And pointless, un." We all turned to the voice and I swore.

"I told you someone was trying to fuckin' kill me, but does anyone ever listen? No! I-"

"Fuji, now is not the time." Saiden snapped, drawing a kunai.

"Yeah, yeah." We both smirked at the thought of venting our fustration on this 'art master'. Saiden took the frontal approach and charged. He dodged her attacks calmly as I came from atop with a kick to his head. He barely managed to escape my attack, but Naruto got him in his side with a kick of his own. He reached into his pouch for clay, and Saiden threw her kunai, immediately charging him and drawing more. I threw a few shurikun and then followed Saiden. Uzumaki was pelting Deidara with jutsu as Saiden and I closed in.

At this point Uchiha decided to make an appearance, announcing himself with a fireball. We knew each others moves and put our teamwork to the test. Between the four of us, we were managing to wear Deidara down, and I was about to make the kill when he disappeared. The momentum of my strike threw me on the ground and flipped me over. I looked up from the ground, about to stand, when I saw dark red hair. My heart skipped a beat, and then I noticed that it was only Sasori. Puppets started attacking from everywhere. We became out numbered in an instant. Akira with a secret fear of puppets started to use long distant attacks which left Naruto on the front line alone.

"Fall back!" I called, and started running to town.

Clay bombs started to fall from the sky as we tried to escape. Sasuke used a huge fireball to distract as we all turned and ran. Naruto pouted at the turn of events while Akira and Sasukes face showed nothing.

"See you tomorrow, un!" Deidara yelled.

I looked at Saiden. "We can't leave now. They'll be waiting for us." She grinned at me.

"Guess we have to stay, then."

I shook my head.

We all stayed silent as we realized what just happened: they let us escape.

I straightened and sighed. "Well, Saiden, the most dangerous criminals in the world know exactly where we are, what we look like, how we fight, and are charged with taking us to their hideout and ripping our souls out. But you get to see him. I hope you're happy."

She tensed as she looked straight at me. "Like hell am I gonna give up as easy as that, and you shouldn't either. This is a game of cat and mouse, and I love challenges."

I turned to her. "The absolute worst people in the entire world know exactly where my best friend is. My best friend who, need I remind you, intends to WALK right UP to a MURDERER!" Tears stung my eyes. "My best friend, my fucking sister, who I am going to lose because she will go right to the people who want to kill her, and I can't do a gods damned thing about it because I'm not strong enough to fight them AND you!" I took a deep breath. "This isn't a challenge, this is a suicide mission."

Uzumaki started to speak, but Saiden cut him off. "You don't think I know that? Whats with you, you never give in!"

I froze. Saiden was right. I never give up. So why am I giving up now? I looked at her. Suddenly, I thought of something. "Not to change the subject, but I'm going to change the subject." I said. "We're demons here, right?" I began to pace back and forth. "If so, what kind of demons?"

Saiden blinked. "Yeeaaaaaah..." She smiled. "We're demons worth capturing before any others and before they should capture any."

"But what do we do? What are we demons of? What is our purpose?" I looked at her. "Obviously we're powerful if we're worth capturing so quickly."

"Plus we're worth pulling from another... dimension. Which makes me wonder, how did they know about us? WE didn't even know about us. Do they have some sort of convenient scroll that we should take?"

"So, as I see it, we have three options. Meditate and try to figure out what our demon powers are, run around and train for no reason, or go and get that scroll."

Saiden stood in a thinking pose then looked at me, determined. "We should do all three"

I grinned. "First, let's train." Saiden, Uzumaki, and I all ran around the training ground for the rest of the day. Finally, night fell and we dragged ourselves home. I sat crosslegged on Uzumaki's floor and meditated. Saiden tried to do the same but couldnt stop fidgeting.

"Cate-sama, I'm bored."

"Then just go to sleep." I said patiently. "I'll meditate for us both." I closed my eyes and took deep breaths until I found myself standing in the middle of a forest of huge trees. _I looked around, and started walking forward, sure that at some point I would come across something useful._

_"Cate-sama..." I looked around trying to figure out where the words were coming from. "Up here, Cate-sama." I looked up. "Welcome back to your forest, Cate-sama."_

_"All I see are trees..." I said, and a small monkey appeared on my head._

_"Silly Cate-sama." The monkey chittered. "Can't see your forest for the trees." The monkey suddenly became serious. "It's been a long while since you saw Mizaru. Maybe you don't remember? I am your demon!"_

_I facepalmed. "This is beginning to seem like a bad fanfiction plot..." I muttered. "How do I have a demon?" Mizaru chittered again._

_"Silly Cate-sama, you don't have me, I have you! I decided to take over your body when you were born, but then you got sent someplace I couldn't go, so I stayed here. But now you're back!"_

_"Mizaru!" Another monkey came to my side. "Quit lying to Cate-san." He turned to me. "Cate-san, you are no one's vessel. You're a human whose parents taught you to get to the demon world via meditation. Since you've always liked this forest, we monkeys keep things tidy for you."_

_I nodded slowly. "Okay... So I am definitely not dreaming?" The two monkeys nodded. "So if my parents could get here, where are they now?"_

_"They were killed by Uchiha Itachi, mistress."_

I came out of my trance with a snap, shocked. My blood ran cold, and I stared in horror at Saiden, then stood and left Uzumaki's apartment via the window.

I stood on the roof, staring up at the moon, and then began walking in a random direction.


End file.
